Enamorarse no es inmoral
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque ellos se querían desde mucho tiempo atrás, aunque jamás habían llegado muy lejos por el temor a como pudiera reaccionar su familia... Reto: "La maldición del de abajo"


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Este fic también fue escrito para el **_Reto: "La maldición del de abajo"_

**Es un James Sirus / Dominique, aunque me sigo declarando fiel amante de James Sirius / Rose, pero bueno, esa fue mi maldición y ya la cumplí (?)**

**La verdad no tengo idea de como surgió, fue repentinamente cuando me llegó la idea, aunque más que nada me llegó como un Rose/James, pero en vista de que tenía que escribir el reto, lo modifiqué un poco y aquí tenéis el resultado.**

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten ^^, aunque aclaro de una vez, que será el único fic que haga de esta pareja.**

* * *

**Enamorarse no es inmoral**

Fue casi sin querer, pues la verdad es que no lo tenían planeado. Era navidad e incluso podrían jurar que todo había sido culpa de Albus. Estaban seguros de que ese ponche de calabaza tenía algo raro, porque de otra manera no hubieran terminado así, ¿o sí?

Bueno, eso era lo que menos importaba, cuando estaban ahí, a mitad del pasillo, comiéndose a besos. Él levantando la falda a ella y ella abriendo el pantalón de él, tocándose con pasión. Vale, quizás toda esa pasión había sido una bomba de tiempo, porque si eran honestos desde hace mucho que sentían cosas el uno por el otro, pero fuera de palabras dulces y un apoyo incondicional que siempre se habían dado, nunca habían llegado a más.

No porque no quisiera, más bien era porque era inmoral. No podían, ni debían hacer eso, porque eran primos. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no se detenían.

—¡James! ¡Dominique! ¿Qué rayos están haciendo? —gritó de forma repentina su abuela, cuando los vio de esa forma tan comprometedora.

Ambos chicos dejaron de besarse y se separaron como si de repente el contacto les quemara. Miraron con horror a su abuela, pero antes de poder decir más, notaron como sus padres, hermanos, tíos y demás primos se acercaban también. James se acomodó el pantalón lo más rápido que pudo, pero aún así el resto de la familia se dio cuenta de porque Molly Weasley había gritado al ver a sus nietos.

—¿Pero como pudieron? ¡Sobre todo tú, James! —gritó la madre del chico, que se había puesto roja como su cabello.

—¿Y tú Dominique? —preguntó el padre de la rubia, aunque más que enojado, Bill lucía decepcionado.

Los jóvenes miraron a sus familiares y bajaron la mirada avergonzados, se sentían aturdidos, no sabían que decir o que hacer.

Los regaños de los mayores comenzaron a sonar con más fuerzas y apenas se entendían, pues todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, Dominique alcanzó a reconocer algunos insultos en francés por parte de su madre, quien lucia muy molesta y alterada, aunque Victoire. Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de la rubia e inconscientemente se pegó a James en busca de consuelo. Él, a pesar de todo, no dudó en abrazarla para tranquilizarla.

—¿Como se atreven a seguir, par de inmorales? —les gritó su tío Percy y un silencio momentáneo se formó.

Las mirada de las familias Weasley, Potter y hasta Granger, se fijaron en la joven pareja, que casi sin querer, retrocedió temerosa a lo que pudiera pasar. Aunque para sorpresa de todos, Albus dio un pasos hacia adelante, el Potter que era una copia exacta a su padre, miró a su hermano mayor y a su prima, para luego voltear a ver a su familia.

—No metas más la pata —advirtió el mayor de los hijos de Harry.

—Por favor, Albus, suficiente tenemos con lo que pusiste en las bebidas —argumentó la Weasley-Delacour, pensando fugazmente que si argumentaban que estaban ebrios, podrían librarse de lo que estaba por venir.

—No les puse nada en la bebida —se defendió el chico, arrugando un poco el entrecejo.— Ustedes simplemente se dejaron llevar y la verdad, no entiendo porque tanto escándalo, si no tiene nada de malo —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Es algo inmoral! —rectificó Harry, mirando con severidad a sus dos hijos y sobrina.

—Enamorarse no es inmoral —corrigió Albus, mirando una significativa mirada a sus primos y hermana, quienes sin dudarlo mucho se pasaron del lado de James y Dominique, sorprendiendo a sus padres.

—Ustedes nos han enseñado que el amor lo puede todo —dijo Lily, mirando a sus papás.

—Sí, pego... pego eso no es amog, son pgimos —insistió Fleur, mirando a su sobrino e hija con reprobación.

—Ellos se aman, desde hace mucho —comentó Victoire, mirando a su hermana con media sonrisa.— Muchos ya lo sabíamos, pero siempre han tenido miedo de decirlo porque sabían que ustedes reaccionarían mal.

—¿Y como no hacerlo? ¡Son primos! —intervino la abuela Weasley.— Son como hermanos.

—Pero no son hermanos —argumentó firmemente Albus.— Y la verdad, hace tres días vi el árbol familiar de los Weasley y no podéis decir nada al respecto, abue, porque tú y el abuelo Arthur, también eran primos —sentenció, causando un sobre salto en los presentes.

—Sí, pero era diferente, eran otros tiempos, con la tonta ideológica de la pureza de la sangre —se apresuró a decir el abuelo.

—Clago, como, lo de la boda, entge Bill y yo —dijo repentinamente, Fleur, caminando hacia donde su hija y mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su suegra y recordando como le habían dicho a ella que se casaban precipitadamente, a pesar de que Molly y Arthur lo habían hecho igual en su tiempo. Una aura plateada iluminó a la mujer con sangre Veela.— La vegda, ellos tienen gazón, enamogagse no es inmogal, si podgia gesultag —concluyó.

El resto de los mayores miró de forma escéptica a la rubia, pero tras unos segundos, una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ginnebra, que aunque nunca había estado de acuerdo con su cuñada, en esa ocasión se animó a decir:

—Es verdad, enamorarse no es inmoral y siempre que no tengan relaciones antes de casarse —advirtió.— Creo que los podríamos dejar intentar.

La joven pareja miró a sus madres que parecían estar de acuerdo por primera vez en su vida y sonrieron. Luego miraron a Albus y a sus primos con infinito agradecimiento. Lo último que hubieran esperado esa noche de navidad, hubiera sido que les quitaran un peso de encima, dejándolos estar juntos y borrando de sus mentes la culpa emocional por pensar que amarse estaba mal.

* * *

******¿Y qué tal les pareció? ¿No está tan mal o sí? ¿Me merezco galletitas, Ranitas de chocolate, Cruciatus, Algo? **

******Sé que modifiqué un poco las cosas del cannon o no sé, pero pues eso de que Molly y Arthur son primos pues no creo que sea, pero fue lo que más se me ocurrió para darle un final no tan abierto al One-shot, pues en un principio pretendía acabar en la primera frase que dice Albus xDU**

******En fin, saben que todo lo recibo con mucho gusto, así que no duden en decirme lo que piensan :3**

**¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leerme! ^^**


End file.
